


Re: To The Boy on YouTube Who Proposed to Me

by redhoodedwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sane Peter Hale, Stiles and Derek are youtubers who talk via response videos, YouTube, and there are still werewolves, as well as the other characters, but the fire still happened, he is mentioned fleetingly, moviekidd826, though Scott is not one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Derek shifted in the chair, looking directly at the camera. "So... the answer's yes, if you're ballsy enough to take me out." He smiles softly, about to cut off before he remembers, "And 18. That's a rule. Of mine, I guess. But yeah."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: To The Boy on YouTube Who Proposed to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired when I saw [this post](http://poetxonxjunex91.tumblr.com/post/55535164981/mark-it-on-calender-or-something-because-august) on tumblr and it snowballed from there. This is a switchup of Dylan's old YouTube videos with his "fleeting romance" with katiesopinion. You can find all of those videos [here](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCF90DD0C6639E372).

_Derek is seated at his desk- bedroom walls adorning a God awful yellow patterned wallpaper that Laura had demanded he use because it had been on sale. As much as he despised it, he smiled every time he saw it, thinking of her._

_At the moment, he was facing the camera propped up where his computer usually is. His eyebrow is arched as he starts by saying, "Alright. So... I just got done watching this video." He scratches at his chin, still slightly confused and flattered._

_"Um, his name is Stiles? I believe." He leans out of view of the camera for a moment, checking his laptop to be sure he had that right. "Yes, Stiles. His channel name's like... 'sarcasmking' and some random numbers." He bites his lip. "I don't really remember. Sorry._

_"But I'll put the link. In the description below." He points down, very aware that if anyone walked in and saw him pointing at his crotch they would have some serious issues._

_"I don't know," he murmurs, contemplatively. "Stiles was really cute." Derek hadn't really found many people in New York who interested him- bar the guy he met on the cruise last month, which,_ so _not thinking about him anymore. Anyways._

_"And he was really shy, or maybe just hyperactive. Probably both." He smiles at the camera, teeth gleaming white. "But he was funny, for sure. And he had his own personality which you'd be surprised that a lot of guys lack now a days."_

_Derek shakes his head slightly, reminding himself to get back on topic. "I really liked the video. And I started checking out his other videos which are," he breaks off to laugh here, "pretty funny. So you were cracking me up," he addresses to Stiles._

_He cuts to the chase. "But in your video, um," here he thinks over the best way to formulate words for this odd circumstance. "You kind of... asked me to marry you?" Derek smirks. "Which is really sudden and... I don't know if you know this but," his cheeks flush slightly, "I have a thing for young guys." He scrunches up his nose. "I know how that sounds, but not like that. Like- lean guys, like, like you- like Stiles._

_"And, um," his hands are moving in some complicated gesture, "I actually wanted to know if you were 18 or not?" He nods with a small shoulder shrug. "Because you would have to be 18 to, uh, you know, take me out on a date." The sentence sort of tapers off there, Derek's mind rolling over and toying with the thought of going on a date with Stiles if he ever got the chance._

_"I. I mean if you want to. You don't have to. But, that's kinda what I thought you meant. Or implied? Or was saying in- in your video._

_Derek shifted in the chair, looking directly at the camera. "So... the answer's yes, if you're ballsy enough to take me out." He smiles softly, about to cut off before he remembers, "And 18. That's a rule. Of mine, I guess. But yeah."_

_The video drags off from there, Stiles' YouTube channel link flashing up at the end, white words on a black backdrop, 'sarcasmking109'._

*

Stiles' jaw dropped, his internal monologue running at a high speed. He set up a camera off to the side earlier to record his reaction- he figured he'd post it before in his video answer back to Derek. He'd record and add in his thoughts later.

_"Holy shit. I think I just pissed my pant- yep, that's great,"_  Stiles looks down at his jeans dramatically, hands flying into the air.  _"That's great. Good job, Stiles."_

He looks off to the side. " _Alright, come on. Is this real? Maybe I should do that, uh, that pinch thing. On the arm."_  He brought a hand around to his left arm and grabbed at the skin between his nails tightly. He flailed, jerking back silently, mouth open wide in pain.  _"Oh God, ow, oh my God, that's great. Good job, that's-"_  he looks back at his arm, slumping in defeat.  _"Yep, that's gonna bruise. Nice."_

He shook his head.  _"Alright, come on, Stiles, focus. You have to respond to this..."_

Stiles cut the scene there, jumping to when he was in the safe confines of his bathroom (which was so stupid that the only place he could get privacy in his house was in his  _bathroom_ , really). He stared at the camera for a few seconds in contemplation, jaw working and forming words that never came out, the little red button telling him indeed, yes, it was recording.

He swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Hey, uh. Hey Derek, um," he cleared his throat, and then dropped his voice lower. He gave a 'sup' nod, lips tilting up in a small smirk. "'Sup Derek. Just got done watching your, uh, response video." He laughed softly, surprised the man had even taken the time to responded.

"And, uh, I gotta say, I, uh, I really- oh who am I kidding."

Stiles quit with the deeper voice, sighing softly. He looked at the camera in short desperation. "I'm 16 years old." He shrugged. "I didn't know there'd be some kind of age thing wrong with this whole thing. Probably should have, though, my dad's the sheriff.  _Legal age of consent_  and all."

He shrugged, looking down at his hands. "Sorry? Um."

The tape jumped again, and Stiles was closer to the camera this time, voice dropped low again. "But I can promise you this." He pointed at the camera. "Mark my words, dereksownpersonalhale-" Stiles paused. "Actually. Actually mark it. Like mark it on a calender or something, because. October 9th, 2013, I will turn 18 years old. And I will come for you."

He made his words sound even more enticing, an attempt at sexy going awry. "I will come to NYC and I will find you. I will hunt you down and I-"

Another tape jump, then, "And I will find you. And I will take you out. On a date, Derek." His eyebrows moved in a sporadic movement, trying and failing to look passionate and sexy at the same time. "A date, you and me. On my 18th birthday."

Stiles paused to think, sitting back. "Actually you know what? It's probably, like, going to be the day after, because, um. I might have to spend the day with Scott and my dad or something. You know, like some dinner plans or something like that."

Stiles' lowered his voice again, leaning slightly forward. "But the day after my 18th birthday, Derek, I will take you out on a date." Stiles' fingers were twitching, so he clasped them together and set them on his lap. " _Yeah_..."

Stiles looked more relaxed after the next cut as he leaned against the shower door. "Okay," he looked slightly tired and somewhat defeated. "I really- I don't know if you bought that whole... suave, sophisticated act I just tried. I just. I don't." He presses a hand over his mouth, exhaling sharply.

"I don't know. Y-you're older than me. You're like... I really don't know how old you are but you're- you look like your early twenties. You know, I'm 16 years old. I don't know how I'm supposed to act around you." 

He shrugged. "But I will promise you that I will take you on a date, and- and I will be a gentleman." He nodded. "Yes. Or, you know what? I guess- I won't be a dick." He spread his hands out as if he were weighing the options. 

"I can promise you that." And his voice sounded almost genuine. "Derek, I promise you a date. And I promise you: no dick."

Stiles realized his poor word choice and went to correct himself, an odd contemplative look on his face, before the video went black. 

*

Laura was the one to see the video first, and she laughed the whole way through it. Derek watched it again when she wasn't there, and actually payed attention to what Stiles had to say. He enjoyed the comedic aspects he'd included, and liked that he was surprisingly truthful about the whole thing.

"Oh, baby bro, you have a YouTube crush," Laura sang as she passed by him after he watched the video for the fifth time that week.

Derek flipped her off, but she just continued to laugh, batting his hand away. She moved into the kitchen and grabbed two beers, tossing one to Derek who took it out of the air without looking, a mumbled thanks as the only reply.

"Oh, Peter called, by the way." That perked Derek's interest, and he turned in the chair toward her with a brow raised. "Says he misses us, and wants us to visit."

Derek's face hardened. "Laura, you  _know_  how I feel about Beacon Hills-"

Laura sighed. "I know, I know, me too. But it's been years since we've seen him. It's time, Der. Besides, isn't this 'Stiles' character living in Cali too? Maybe you'll run into each other and go on your  _date_."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Not the point."

Laura gave her brother a sharp look, eyes flashing red. "We're going. No use in complaining."

Derek groaned, spinning back around to face the computer. 

A few minutes passed in silence, Derek working on updating his YouTube and Laura puttering around in the kitchen, confirming to their uncle that they would be in to visit.

Suddenly, Laura gasped, realizing something. Derek eyed her in confusion. "What?" he asked hesitantly.

"Did Stiles say his dad was the sheriff?"

Derek went still with the out of the blue question. He looked back to the monitor, trying to remember if he had said that, but eventually nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Laura laughed then, a loud booming cackle that set Derek on edge. "What?" he growled again, not liking being kept out of the loop.

"The sheriff back home. Peter told me they elected a new one. His name is Stilinski."

Derek quickly connected the pieces together. Stiles.  _Stil_ inski. 

"Oh  _fuck_ ," he moaned, slumping against the chair. His sister patted his back in a consoling manner, but she was still laughing.

"Maybe he'll get that date a little sooner, eh?"

"He's sixteen!" Derek hissed.

Laura shrugged her shoulders. "So?"

Well. If his alpha was cool with it, might as well give it a go.

*

Stiles had had a pretty good day. He'd gone to school, aced a test, Harris was out sick so they had a sub for chem that let them do whatever. Scott wasn't mooning over Allison anymore and the two were in a nice couple-y relationship that didn't always make him feel like a third wheel. Lydia looked at him, even.

A pretty good fucking day.

When he got home, his world crashed down around him.

Derek had put up a new video. It was right there on his front page of subscription updates: dereksownpersonalhale uploaded a new video: Dear Stiles: A Response to a YouTube Proposal.

He yelled, "Oh my god!" and was glad his dad was still at work otherwise he would have been so so embarrassed by his child at the moment. 

Clicking on the video made his heart pound unexpectedly, and he thought the worst or of it being some form of mockery and/or rejection.

It was neither.

_"Hey, Stiles,"_  Derek opened, voice warm and smile soft.  _"So, I have your answer for you. But you'll need to get it later this week. Sorry about the wait. To make it up to you, how about on the last Friday of this month, the full moon, go to Charlie's on fourth- you know the place. You'll find out then. I hope you come."_

His smile was what closed the video, and Stiles frantically checked to make sure the video didn't prematurely cut off. But it said it right there, the video was only 23 seconds long. 

He heard the front door open and the sound of his father's footsteps in the living room. Stiles blindly stumbled downstairs, partially in shock.

"Hey, son. You okay?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he caught sight of Stiles.

Stiles held up his phone numbly, the video pulled up on the screen. "I think I have a date with Derek on Friday. Wait- Derek. Derek  _Hale_. Oh!" Stiles facepalmed.

His dad gave him a look. "Derek is back in town? I haven't seen him since he and his sister moved to New York after the fire. His uncle is still around here though."

Stiles nodded dumbly. "Yeah, he uh, made me a video? And I guess we have a date on Full Moon Friday. So much for the 'being 18 at least' thing."

His dad perked up at that. "What was that last part?"

"Nothing!" Stiles quickly recovered, making his exit back to his room to tape an affirmative response to Derek that he needed to post. Like,  _now_. "He's just going to tell me yes or no on my marriage proposal."

_"What?"_

The sheriff's question went unanswered as his son's bedroom door shut with a clang. The man shook his head, smiling fondly. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [redhoodedwolf](http://redhoodedwolf.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
